ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica
The Princess Of England Who loves the Show Ultraman when it was Broadcasted. Despite that most men in England love her for her body and her Kind Attitude she often ignores those people as her life is changed when her first private butler is Killed by Toruguras and she meets her first ultraman Silver who fights the kaiju and by her side saves europe if not the world from the Rebirth Choju Hyde Appearance She has a Bombshell Body and Blonde Hair but she isnt a idiot like what most men represent those features with actually she is one of the most smarter ladys in europe Powers and Techniques Human * Telekinesis: Angelica can levitate an object with her mind. * Underwater Adaptation: Angelica can breath underwater for a long time. * Extendable tongue: Angelica has a long tongue it uses to constrict or capture its enemies with. * Superhuman Strength: Angelica possess a superhuman strength Bogal * Energy Blast: Angelica can fire purple energy blasts from her hands. * Tail: Angelica can extend her tail to great lengths to ensnare prey. * Devour: The Jaws on Angelica's sides can become large enough to devour any size monster. * Psychic Abilities: Angelica possesses psychic abilities powerful enough to lift/repel large objects with this ability. History Before Her Birth The Bogal Named Grant was Banished from there Home world from Not Wanting to Kill the Others so he flew to earth a peaceful planet at the time and when he lands he takes the form of a Roman Warrior he sees in a Book (he is very buff and in armor) when he stumbles on the morgues he enters and he hears crying as a Lady is crying over the dead King and Queen who Were Assassinated. Grant sees her and unlike his other kind goes to help her when she sees him, he Comforts her and soon the wedding happens where Grant who the Princess Knows is a Bogal Doesn't Care if she marry's a alien she loves him through and through. a year later they are awaiting the baby which Grant Names Angelica because of her Angel like Hair Present Angelica the Princess is on a trip to the swiss alps when the Parasite Kaiju Kills her Butler and Ultraman Silver stops him. from then on Silver is her Butler And they fight Kaiju Like Eleking Telesdon and More when She Finally Gets the Power to Transform She Saves him from the Final Monster of Season 1 Uddobero. after it is Killed they are Pulled Apart by the Internet Baddie Upgrade who Takes her as a Damsel and throws her in a cage with the Mare Humans and at the end they Meet up agian and go off to Europe Happy as Can Be as the Ultrabrothers Hayata Seven Jack Ace and Taro are Interested in this Relationship Trivia * She Will Later Be the First Ultrawoman Not even Humanoid * the Picture is Originaly Mio Kusakai From Keijo!!!!!!!! owned by Xebec and Daichi Sorayomi Gallery Bogal.png Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Silver Continuity Category:Team Silver Category:Waifus Category:THOTS Category:Silverfish's horrible atrocities Category:Preemptively moved here prior to deletion